


La manera en que realmente cuenta

by HeaaartlessS



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Lan Wangji - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeaaartlessS/pseuds/HeaaartlessS
Summary: Entre ellos valen mas los actos que las palabras.





	La manera en que realmente cuenta

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que escribí (o intenté escribir) sobre esta pareja...algo rara.
> 
> Estare cambiando entre Wei Wuxian/Wei Ying, asi que no se confundan.  
> Si alguien gusta de traducirlo al inglés, bienvenido sea.  
> Gracias por leer. ❤

Ellos no se dicen ** _“te quiero”._**

No cuando eran niños, no cuando eran adolescentes, no cuando se volvieron adultos.

Definitivamente no lo hicieron incluso como amantes.

Otros podían pensar: “ _¿Qué clase de relación es esa?” “Tan frio, no hay manera en que sean felices juntos”_

Esos otros generalmente son ignorantes de la verdadera naturaleza de su relación .

Jiang Cheng no dice “te quiero”.

La mayoría de las palabras que le dirige a Wei WuXian son cosas de desde luego no son románticas, pero si lo fueran… ¿Seguiría siendo Jiang Cheng?

Claro que no.

Jiang Cheng es Jiang Cheng con sus comentarios mordaces, sus dagas verbales y sus constantes quejas sobre la actitud despreocupada de Wei WuXian incluidos. Agregando también los regaños infinitos y conferencias diarias que le da, las cuales nunca son escuchadas de todas formas.

Sorprendentemente, Wei WuXian tampoco dice _“te quiero”_

Uno podría esperarlo más de él, un joven que siempre derrama lo que hay en su corazón, con frases suaves  que solía usar con las hermosas doncellas, quizá diciéndolo solo para molestar repitiendo la frase infinitas veces _(“te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…”)_ hasta recibir una respuesta o agotar la paciencia (muy escaza) de su compañero.

Sin embargo él tampoco lo dice, es silencioso y se guarda sus comentarios ingeniosos y burlas sobre algo por primera vez en su vida.

Ellos no se dicen _“te quiero”_ …con palabras, porque la verdadera fortaleza en su relación son las acciones que realizan para demostrarlo.

Cuando Jiang Cheng arrastra y sienta a la fuerza a un Wei Ying herido por otro de sus actos irresponsables, y , mientras lo maldice por sus descuido, cura sus heridas. De sus labios saliendo algo, pero sus ojos están llenos de preocupación.            Las veces que caminan  por Lotus Pier en silencio, o con las idioteces de Wei Ying irrumpiendo el silencio, y de la nada toma la mano de este, el gesto puede parecer hasta agresivo a ojos extranjeros, en verdad está lleno de suavidad y a pesar de la expresión molesta que está constantemente en su rostro, su corazón se siente tranquilo al tocarlo y saber que se encuentra realmente allí, a su lado, donde pertenece.

O lo que más gracia le provoca a Wei WuXian, la manera en que se niega rotundamente a perderlo de vista o separase de su lado cuando coinciden en algún encuentro con Lan Wangji. Como se temiera que le arrebatarían al desvergonzado cultivador ( _ ~~que por cierto es suyo, así que por favor deja de mirarlo así, Lan Wangji~~_ ).

Las noches donde se abrazan en su habitación y simplemente disfrutan de la calidez del otro son las favoritas de ambos, es una paz y calma que los invade y por un momento no deja que el mundo exterior y sus problemas los afecten.

(O cuando están es su habitación…pero haciendo algo más que abrazarse, y entre medio de toda la pasión y el calor del momento, Wei Ying _sonríe_ , ese pequeño desgraciado _sonríe_ con los labios rojos e hinchados, el cabello negro desparramado en la cama, su cuerpo pálido iluminado con el calor de las velas y…y puede que Jiang Cheng use más fuerza de la necesaria y deje más chupones de los que debería, pero hasta ese punto lo descontrola Wei Wuxian, al punto de querer dejar muestras de que él le pertenece a Jiang Wanyin de la secta Yunmeng Jiang ).

_Las sonrisas_

**_Las sonrisas de Wei WuXian._ **

Esas sonrisas que dicen _“Te quiero”_ con el poder de mil soles y embriaga a Jiang Cheng más que el licor de “La sonrisa del emperador”, porque no importa que tan duro haya sido su día o que tan molesto encuentre a veces a Wei Ying , cuando le sonríe así y lo toca de manera despreocupada como si no fuera consiente del poder que tiene para desarmarlo totalmente, más se enamora y más refuerza su intención de mantenerlo así de despreocupado y sonriente.

Él no lo expresa en voz alta por supuesto, después de todo

Ellos “ _no_ ” se dicen “ _te quiero_ ”

_**Pero ambos saben que lo sienten totalmente.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Felicitaciones llegaste hasta aqui, te admiro.  
> Deja un comentario (aunque sea de odio) para saber que te pareció ^ _ ^


End file.
